ギター
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Sequel dari Ajari Aku. Sakura membeli gitar baru, akan tetapi Sasuke tidak suka. Cemburu karena orang lain itu sudah wajar, akan tetapi, cemburu karena sebuah gitar, apakah itu masih bisa dikatakan wajar? For, Hany-chan DHA E3. Enjoy this fic! RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, gejeness, typo, etc**

**.**

_**Sequel of Ajari Aku**_

_**For Hany-chan DHA E3 ^^  
**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**Gitar**

**.**

**.**

**ギター**

**.**

**.  
**

Alunan melodi gitar memenuhi kamar bernuansa biru ini−kamar yang hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya. Petikan gitar itu, begitu enak didengar−saat jemari lentik gadis itu kembali memetik senar gitar ke kord satu ke kord lainnya. Ya, bukan sang pemuda yang tengah bermain gitar, melainkan gadisnya. Dari tadi ia di kamar ini hanya memainkan gitar milik Sasuke−kekasihnya.

Gadis itu−Haruno Sakura sangat menyukai hobi barunya ini. Dan setelah giat berguru kepada Sasuke, akhirnya ia bisa memainkan gitar dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Ia sudah bilang dibilang mahir dalam memainkan alat musik petik itu.

_Treeeeng… treng… trennggg−_

"Akh!"

Petikan gitar tiba-tiba berhenti bersamaan dengan pekikan kecil Sakura. Sasuke yang sibuk mengetik di _laptop_-nya pun dengan cepat menoleh ke arahnya. Wajahnya menatap bingung ke arah gadis musim semi itu. Raut kesakitan terpeta di wajah imut Sakura dan kebingungan pun muncul di benak Sasuke−sehingga mengharuskannya untuk bertanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Dan raut kesakitan itu tiba-tiba memudar digantikan oleh raut wajah… takut. "Sasuke-_kun_…"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu memutar bola matanya. "Hn. Jangan bilang kalau jarimu berdarah lagi. Aku akan menyingkirkan gitar itu karena berani menyakitimu−"

"…m-maaf," potong Sakura cepat. "S-senar C-nya putus, Sasuke-_kun_… M-maaf ya?"

"Tapi, jarimu tidak berdarah 'kan?"

"Berdarah, sih…"

"Bodoh," kata Sasuke sembari berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia duduk di sampingnya lalu meraih tangan kanan Sakura yang tengah mengeluarkan darah akibat bergesekan dengan senar gitar−yang bisa dibilang cukup tajam. "Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu keras memetik senarnya. Akibatnya, jarimu berdarah 'kan."

Sehabis kalimat itu, jari telunjuk Sakura di dekatkan ke mulutnya. Dan akhirnya, bibir itu menyentuh permukaan kulit jari Sakura−oh, rasanya hangat sekali. Sakura bisa merasakan hisapan mulut Sasuke di luka goresnya. Memang sudah biasa Sasuke melakukan ini, tapi tetap saja membuat Sakura merona merah.

"Maaf, ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Senarnya akan kuganti, kok! Tenang−"

"Tidak usah," ucap Sasuke ketika selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil itu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi."

Hampir saja Sakura terjengkang ke belakang mendengar kalimat Sasuke−yang bisa dibilang _over protective_ padanya. Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Betapa lucunya Sasuke jika seperti ini. Sifat dingin masih melekat pada nadanya, akan tetapi, raut wajahnya dan kalimatnya itu yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung−sadar akan tingkah Sakura yang tertawa sendiri.

"Tidak. Sasuke-_kun_… lucu sekali," jawab Sakura sambil dengan isengnya mencubit pipi Sasuke yang tidak tembem tapi tirus−dan menarik pipi putih itu kesana-kemari. Memuat si _empu_-nya meringis kesakitas sekaligus kesal. Disingkirkannya tangan mungil itu dari pipinya dan akhirnya tatapan yang tadinya lembut itu, kini berubah menjadi tajam dan penuh interogasi.

"Sakit, bodoh!" tegur Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal di akhir kalimatnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya terkikik geli. Walaupun dikatai bodoh, Sakura tetap tersenyum−karena ia tahu, Sasuke hanya bercanda. Ia tahu, Sasuke menyayanginya.

"Maaf. Um, aku mau pulang dulu Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura mulai meluruskan kakinya yang tadinya bersila. Bersiap turun dari ranjang dan mengambil tasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangannya sehingga ia terhempas ke dada pemuda itu−dan langsung mendekap tubuh mungil gadisnya.

"Nanti saja."

Sakura mengernyit. "Tuh 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_ mulai lagi."

"Tak apalah. Satu ciuman saja, ya? Ya?" pinta Sasuke−atau lebih tepatnya memaksa.

"Cium tidak yaa?... hum…" Sakura berpikir sejenak, membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya jenuh. Sakura yakin, saat ini, Sasuke pasti sudah tidak sabar. Karena ia tidak suka menunggu.

−_hei, ingatlah! Sisi ke-mesuman Sasuke itu cukup tinggi, jadi bila dipancing sedikit saja, maka akan meluap-luap sifat ke-mesumannya itu. Tapi, ini berlaku hanya untuk Sakura seorang. Dan, Uchiha itu akan selalu mendapatkan, apa yang diinginkannya._

"Ayolah," pintanya memohon. Sakura terkiki geli.

"Um… baiklah…"

Dan tak menunggu lama, Sasuke sudah melumat bibir manis kekasihnya itu. Walaupun hanya satu ciuman saja, akan tetapi, itu akan berlangsung sangat lama. Bayangkan saja.

Ck, dasar Uchiha.

* * *

Setelah beberapa kali Sakura memutuskan senar gitar milik Sasuke, ia berinisiatif untuk membeli gitar. Ia merasa tidak enak−malah merepotkan Sasuke. Dan, Sakura sangat menyukai gitar barunya itu. Dengan ceria, ia meraih ponsel-nya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Berniat menelpon Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Hn."_

"Ke rumahku, ya, sekarang!"

_**Tuut Tuut**_

Tak lama tersambung, sambungan ponsel itu pun terputus−oleh Sakura secara sepihak. Ia terkikik geli sambil memeluk gitarnya. Ia bisa membayangkan, pasti Sasuke sedang mengumpat kesal di sana.

* * *

"_Taraaaa_!" decak Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke terdiam−masih memegang kenop pintu. Sementara Sakura tengah memamerkan gitar kesayangannya. Raut wajah Sakura terlihat begitu senang dan ceria−_pasti Sasuke juga akan ikut senang_, ia membatin.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun_. Ini−"

"Kau… beli gitar, ya?" tanya Sasuke menatap _intens_ Sakura. Ia−dengan _slow motion_ menutup pintu kembali dan menghampiri Sakura. Ada sedikit tatapan tidak suka di matanya. Kenapa tidak suka? Seharusnya, ia ikut senang, bukan?−seperti yang Sakura harapkan.

Senyum ceria itu masih terpeta di wajah Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan penuh minat, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke yang mungkin sebuah pujian atau sebagainya−dan ini merupakan salah satu harapannya juga. "Bagaima−"

"Untuk apa kau beli gitar itu?" tanya Sasuke−tatapan tidak sukanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang empuk Sakura sambil membuang muka.

"U-untuk memainkannya. Aku 'kan suka bermain gitar, Sasuke-_kun_, kau tahu sen−"

"Menurutku tidak perlu. Kau bisa pakai punyaku."

Sakura meletakkan gitarnya di atas meja, lalu menghampiri Sasuke. "Tapi 'kan, aku ingin punya gitar sendiri! Seperti Sasuke-_kun_!" dan raut wajah ceria pun seketika itu menghilang begitu saja. Seperti terbawa angin.

"Kubilang tidak perlu, ya tidak perlu."

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke berucap−seakan tidak menyetujui apa yang Sakura lakukan. Tapi, gitar itu sudah di beli, masa mau dikembalikan lagi? Tidak elit, 'kan?

"Sasuke-_kun_, jahat."

"Hhh, apa aku terlihat jahat?"

"Iya! Kau tidak adil!" ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak. Ia membalikkan badan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sasuke-_kun_ memang selalu begitu. Tidak bisa berubah dan tidak akan pernah berubah!"

"Kau kenapa lagi? Gitar itu, beri saja kepada tetanggamu atau−"

"Enak sekali kau bicara begitu!"

"Terserah kau-lah…" Sasuke menyerah. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak suka kehadiran gitar baru itu−ia merasa gitar itu akan merebut Sakura darinya. Ia merasa, gitar itu akan mengambil hati Sakura dan membawanya pergi dan−mereka hidup bersama.

Hidup bersama? _Oh tidak._

Dengan dengusan pelan, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dengan alas lengannya sendiri. Benar-benar luar biasa imajinasi-nya tadi.

Sakura terdiam, begitu pun Sasuke. Tak ada yang bersuara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sakura masih kalut, ia kecewa, benar-benar kecewa. Ini semua tidak seperti dugaannya−yang berharap Sasuke akan senang, akan tetapi, tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Padahal, ia senang sekali dengan gitar itu. Gitar berwarna merah−yang dipilihnya sendiri di toko alat musik. Ia pikir, dengan ini ia bisa membuat Sasuke senang dan lega. Karena dengan gitar ini, ia tidak perlu lagi meminjam punya Sasuke−bahkan tidak akan lagi membuat senarnya putus.

Itu tidak salah, 'kan?

Tapi, kenapa Sasuke menolak?

"Aku tetap akan memakai gitar ini! Masa bodoh denganmu, huh!"

* * *

Mau dibilang putus−tidak juga. Mau dibilang berakhir−tidak juga. Mau dibilang baik-baik saja−tidak juga. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan hubungan mereka? Sejak kehadiran gitar baru itu, Sakura sudah jarang bertemu dengan Sasuke−apalagi ke rumahnya. Berpapasan pun tidak saling melempar senyum satu sama lain−apalagi saling menyapa?

Keduanya merasa kegiatan itu sangat tidak perlu saat ini.

Sakura terdiam. Ia meletakkan gitarnya di sampingnya−di kursi panjang. Gitar yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana−ia sangat menyayangi gitar itu.

Ia baru saja menstabilkan otaknya, pelajaran Matematika tadi benar-benar mengorak-arikkan otaknya. Jadilah taman sekolah ini menjadi tempatnya untuk menenangkan diri. Akan tetapi, bayangan Sasuke muncul di benaknya. Mencoba memikirkan dan memahami masalah yang sedang menimpa hubungan mereka−yang sudah dua tahun lamanya.

Punggungnya bersandar disandaran kursi putih itu−bagaimana pun juga, ia merasa hambar tanpa seorang Sasuke di sampingnya. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Sasuke juga tidak menggubrisnya lagi setelah pertengkaran kecil yang berkaitan dengan gitar itu. Membuat gadis manis ini bingung−akan tetapi juga tidak mau kalah.

Hanya karena gitar baru itu, Sasuke menjauhinya. Sangat tidak jelas, 'kan?

"Apa salahnya _sih_, gitar ini?" gumam Sakura. Ia melirik gitarnya itu melalui sudut matanya. Lalu, tangannya bergerak mengusap-usap gitar itu. Sangat disayangkan bila gitar itu dibuang. "Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri yang tidak mengerti. Bodoh sekali."

"Kalau ada masalah, pasti begini! Sasuke _no baka_!" umpat Sakura sambil menyentakkan kakinya ke rerumputan hijau. Ia kesal pada pemuda itu, sedikit-sedikit ngambek, sedikit-sedikit marah, sedikit-sedikit juga diam.

Bagaimana caranya masalah itu selesai?

"Kau yang salah, seharusnya kau yang harus minta maaf!" umpat Sakura lagi, kali ini, ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar kesal padamu−"

"Pada siapa?" sebuah suara cempreng tapi seksi menginterupsi kalimat Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara−seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sakura menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat dengan jelas siapa pemuda itu.

"…Naruto?" gumamnya.

Naruto mengangguk, sembari berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Err… boleh?" tanya Naruto seraya melirik-lirik tempat gitar−yang sebenarnya tempat kosong di samping Sakura. Sadar dengan itu, Sakura pun mengambil gitarnya dan memangkunya. Lalu mengijinkan Naruto duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak baik mengumpat di tempat sepi seperti ini," ucap Naruto.

"Kau dengar?"

"Iya-lah. Suaramu keras sekali tahu!" jawab Naruto−pemuda yang berisik namun berkharisma bagai seorang pangeran. Iya _sih_, tidak melebih Sasuke, tapi ia juga termasuk siswa terpopuler seantero sekolah.

"O-oh." Sakura ber-oh ria. Tak tahu menanggapinya dengan apa.

Naruto menoleh. "Jadi, ini gitar barumu itu?"

"…iya. Kau tahu?" raut wajah bingung terpeta di wajah cantik Sakura. Naruto terkikik.

"Tentu saja! Teme selalu bercerita padaku, tentang gitar itu," ucap Naruto enteng, ia sahabat-sangat-dekat Sasuke. "Wajah kesalnya tak pernah luput jika membicarakan gitar itu."

Sakura mengernyit. Ini cukup membuatnya bingung−_untuk apa Sasuke menceritakannya pada Naruto? Itu tidak penting, bukan?_

Sadar akan tatapan bingung Sakura, Naruto pun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Iya. Bahkan, kalau sedang mengobrol, gitarmu itu yang jadi bahan obrolan antara aku dengan Teme. Kalau dilihat, Teme tidak menyukai gitar itu."

"Sasuke bodoh," gumam Sakura sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan menyalahkan Sasuke, 'kan kasihan dia. Kau perlu tahu Sakura, Sasuke tidak menyukai gitar itu karena, dia merasa sejak gitar itu ada, kau tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Yah, kau lebih menyayangi gitarmu itu daripada Sasuke," jelas Naruto.

"Dia menjauhiku!"

"Dia menjauhimu, karena kau duluan yang menjauhinya. Kau seakan mengabaikannya−perhatianmu padanya semua ada pada gitar itu. Karena itu, Sasuke merasa lelah, Sakura."

"…kenapa menyalahkan gitarku?" Sakura menatap sendu gitarnya. Ia merasa dipojokkan bersama gitar itu−ia merasa disalahkan.

Tapi, benar juga, Sakura yang salah, 'kan?

"Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa… gitar itu merebutmu darinya−seakan kau tidak menyayangi Sasuke lagi. Kau tidak mencintai Sasuke lagi, karena gitar itu. Kau tahu? Kau seperti lebih memilih gitar itu daripada Sasuke," ucap Naruto. Ia menghirup nafas lalu menghelanya pelan.

"Sasuke merindukanmu."

Reflek gadis musim semi itu menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "…lalu kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak ingin menoleh ke arahku lagi?"

"Itu karena gitarmu. Kau selalu membawanya ke mana-mana, dan Sasuke muak melihatnya. Kau harus sadar, Sakura. Ini semua karena kau lebih memperhatikan gitar itu daripada Sasuke."

"…apa aku salah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Ehm, maaf, karena aku mencampuri urusan kalian. Tapi, aku kasihan melihat Sasuke seperti itu."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Benar juga. Selama ini, ia tidak menyadari bahwa, perhatiannya ke Sasuke memudar karena ia lebih memperhatikan gitar itu. Sasuke merasa diabaikan itu juga karenanya. Seketika itu, hati Sakura mencelos−sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

−_bodoh… aku yang bodoh…_

"Tak apa… lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Naruto?"

"Kau harus meminta maaf padanya… katakan kalau kau baru menyadarinya. Aku yakin, Sasuke akan memaafkanmu!" jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

−_betul juga. Aku harus minta maaf padanya._

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, ya, Naruto!"

"Yo! Sama-sama!"

* * *

Beberapa detik yang lalu, bel pulang berbunyi−menimbulkan helaan nafas lega dari seluruh siswa di sekolah ini. Semua berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing-masing, seperti semut yang rumahnya baru saja diinjak oleh manusia.

−dan seperti biasa, sekolah berangsur-angsur sepi.

Tampak seorang gadis musim semi berlari-lari kecil di koridor dengan senyum manisnya. Tak lupa dengan gitar ditangan kanannya. Ia berniat ke ruang Osis, di mana ia akan memulai kembali hubungannya yang sempat rusak−bersama Sasuke. Tak dapat dipungkiri juga, ia merindukan sosok itu. Sangat merindukannya.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat dilihatnya pemuda berambut hitam sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Osis. Itu dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan sampailah ia di hadapan pemuda itu. Sakura melempar senyuman manis nan hangat ke arah Sasuke. Namun, sepertinya tak ada raut perubahan diwajah Sasuke. Tatapannya tetap datar dan tajam.

Akan tetapi di samping itu semua, detak jantungnya menggila di dalam sana.

−_ia merindukan gadisnya, sungguh._

"Err… Sasuke-_kun_, aku… ah a-anu.. i-itu−" Sakura tergagap, tak tahu harus memulai pembiraan dengan apa.

"Aku sedang sibuk," sahut Sasuke setelah itu berbalik memasuki ruang Osis. Ia masih muak, melihat… gitar itu.

'_Saat seperti ini, masih saja membawa gitar itu, cih.'_

Benar-benar masuk, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam di luar sana. Sungguh, Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud pemuda itu. Dan rasa sesak pun menghampiri hatinya. Rasanya sesak sekali.

−_apa kau juga membenciku, Sasuke-kun?_

* * *

Masih saja−mereka masih saja saling diam. Namun, Sakura sudah benar-benar sadar, bahwa ia salah. Tapi, ia takut, ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah Sasuke masih mencintainya. Tapi, ia tetap harus minta maaf.

Hari ini, kegiatan Pensi di sekolah dilaksanakan. Sakura sudah mendaftarkan dirinya, ia akan bernyanyi nanti−beberapa menit lagi. Bukan mengikuti lomba, ia hanya ingin menyumbangkan lagu. Ia ingin menyampaikan permintaan maafnya pada Sasuke pada lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan nanti.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat dingin menjatuhi pelipisnya. Ia gugup−tapi bukan gugup karena akan tampil di depan banyak orang, itu sudah biasa baginya. Akan tetapi, ini lain. Ia gugup, karena ia takut, Sasuke tidak akan memaafkannya. Ia takut, Sasuke tidak akan menoleh padanya lagi. Ia takut, Sasuke tidak akan memeluknya lagi. Ia takut, Sasuke tidak akan mengecupnya lagi.

Ia takut tidak akan medapatkan semua itu lagi.

Karena sungguh, ia masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

"Sakura, giliranmu," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Dengan reflek, ia berdiri dan menghampiri tangga panggung, dengan menenteng gitar merahnya.

"Aku harus bisa…" gumam Sakura lalu melangkah menuju panggung.

_**Treng…**_

Bunyi petikan gitar yang sengaja Sakura petik berdengung−berniat membuat orang-orang menoleh padanya. Sakura tersenyum manis kepada seluruh penonton. Ia harus percaya diri, ia harus bisa.

Tepat di belakang sana, dua pemuda berdiri dengan santainya. Sasuke dan Naruto−mereka sibuk menatap ke atas panggung.

"Teme, itu Sakura 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Ayolah, kenapa kau tidak memaafkannya _sih_?"

"Sudahlah…"

Pertanyaan yang benar-benar sia-sia, Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingin menanggapinya−masih saja menatap Sakura tanpa kedip. Membuat Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku akan menyanyikan satu lagu, spesial untuk seseorang. Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada orang itu, maafkanlah aku. Aku baru sadar, jika selama ini, aku salah. Maaf, jika aku tidak memperhatikanmu. Maaf, jika aku membuatmu kesal. Maaf, jika aku menyebalkan. Maaf, jika aku mengabaikanmu. Maaf, maaf dan maaf…" sejenak Sakura menghela nafas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dengan segala kekuranganku, kupersembahkan lagu ini, untukmu. Orang yang sangat kucintai… Sasuke-_kun_…"

"_Wooooww!"_

"_Asiiikk!"_

Sorakan para penonton pun menggema, ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura. Tak sedikit dari mereka menatap iri Sakura. Dan tak ayal, Naruto pun ikut berdecak kagum. Sementara Sasuke hanya… tersenyum?

Ya, seandainya kau yang merasakan, detak jantung Sasuke yang memburu seperti habis berlari marathon saja. Jujur saja, ia sangat senang.

Ia sangat senang melihat Sakura yang sudah berkembang−gadisnya yang benar-benar sudah dewasa.

Tak sedikit dari mereka berdecak kagum, saat Sakura mulai memetik senar gitar dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"_The words I'm saying right now, I don't know if they'll hurt you,_

_They'll probably make you hate me forever_

_You, saying that I'm not the same as I used to be,_

_Is ot completely untrue._

_This changed me is a stranger to myself as well_

_You are so kind but_

_That's the way you are, but, oh_

_I don't know, I don't now_

_Why I am like this_

_We were so in love, and you're here now but oh_

_I don't know_

_I want to find myself now_

_Baby I'm sorry, even when I'm with you, I'm lonely_

_I must be lacking when it coes to love, please forgive this_

_Horrible person I am_

_I'm sorry, this is your and my story_

_I must not be worthy of this thing called love_

_Even though I'm by your side_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_You didn't do anything wrong, I'm the strange one_

_It seems I've already been prepared long ago, for our breakup_

_I really wanted to treat you well, out of all the times_

_Why is it when I'm confronted by love_

_I am shrinking away and am lonely endlessly_

_You are so kind but_

_That's the way you are, but, oh_

_I don't know, I don't know_

_We were so in love, and you're here now but oh_

_I don't know_

_I want to find myself now_

_Baby I'm sorry, even when I'm with you, I'm lonely_

_I must be lacking when it coes to love, please forgive this_

_Horrible person I am_

_I'm sorry, this is your and my story_

_I must not be worthy of this thing called love_

_Even though I'm by your side_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely_

_Baby, I'm so lonely lonely lonely lonely lonely"_

_**Prok prok prok**_

Tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah dari penonton saat selesainya lagu itu. Setelah menunduk sejenak, Sakura pun turun dari panggung dan lalu berlari menuju kelasnya dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

* * *

Rasanya terlalu menyedihkan. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lututnya, ia sedang terisak di sana−terduduk di sudut kelas yang hanya ada dirinya dan…

Seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu. Berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan tatapan lembutnya.

'_Puk_!'

Sebuah tangan menepuk ujung kepala merah jambunya, lalu dirasakannya tangan itu membelai pelan bagian itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu," bisiknya ke telinga Sakura. Reflek Sakura mendongak dan−

"S-Sasuke-_kun_…"

Senyum lembut itu… Sakura benar-benar merindukannya, sangat merindukannya.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_, a-aku−"

_**Cup!**_

Kecupan lembut dari Sasuke pun berhasil membungkan mulut Sakura. Berusaha membawa gadis itu kembali padanya, kembali ke pelukannya… hanya padanya.

−_untuk selamanya._

* * *

"_Tadaima._" sebuah suara familiar memasuki gendang telinga wanita bersurai _pink_ yang tengah memasak di dapur. Ia segera menuju sumber suara itu−sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dilihatnya suaminya sedang berjalan memasuki rumah, dengan penampilan tampak kusut dan lelah. Wanita itu segera menghampirinya dan mengambil alih tas yang dipegang pria itu.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-_kun_," ucap wanita itu−Haruno Sakura yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Ia membuka dasi milik suaminya−Sasuke, sambil menatapnya lembut. "Sepertinya, kau sangat lelah, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, begitulah."

"Kau lapar?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau haus?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Makanan sebentar lagi siap," ucap Sakura sambil berbalik berniat menuju dapur. Akan tetapi, diurungkannya niatnya itu, karena tangan Sasuke menariknya dan menahannya agar tidak pergi. Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Kau lupa menanyakan satu hal," ucap lelaki itu sambil mendudukkan Sakura dipangkuannya.

"Eh? Apa, ya?"

"Kau butuh ciuman, Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Sasuke, mengikuti logat bicara Sakura.

"Eh… iya ya−"

_**Cup!**_

Lagi-lagi, sepertinya kebiasaan Sasuke itu tidak bisa dihilangkan. Selalu saja, ia menciumi istrinya itu−tiada hari tanpa ciuman.

_**Krieet.**_

"_Otou-chan_, _Okaa-chan_… ajali aku main gital! Eh?" suara mungil anak lelaki yang baru keluar dari kamarnya membuat Sakura dengan paksa melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sakura menghampiri anak pertamanya yang berusia lima tahun itu−dengan wajah yang memerah.

Anak itu membawa gitar merah milik Sakura yang kelihatan lebih besar darinya dan membuatnya susah mengangkatnya.

"Ren-_kun_… nanti−"

"Biar ayah yang mengajarkan, sini."

"Benalkah? Yeeeeyy!"

Ren pun berlari menuju Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. Sakura hanya menatap ayah-anak yang terlalu mirip itu−seraya tersenyum. Benar-benar bahagia hidupnya ini.

−_kau sangat sadar, betapa bahagianya hidupmu ini. Sesaat kau boleh egois, tetapi, keegoisan hanya dapat merenggut kebahagianmu. Kau hanya perlu percaya dan meyakini, bahwa… tak ada yang tak mungkin, jika cinta berucap…._

**END!**

_**Bacokan author~**_

Sequel yang ancur. Yah, karena neng Hany-chan DHA E3 minta sequel, jadi aku bikin deh yang kayak gini. Gomen, kalau lirik lagunya kepanjangan. Lagu di atas adalah lagu Lonely milik 2NE1 dalam terjemahan inggrisnya XD

Well, pasti gaje. Maaf, bila mengecewakan.

Tapi, terima kasih banya kalau ada yang mau baca dan review tentunya. RnC please? XD /kabur/


End file.
